custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AmbassadoR8/February Update
Hola Amigos! This is ReddKuta bringing you another brand new(ish) MOCs Blog and News update! Intro and News So hi! Today I bring you all a great new blog, full of MOCs and news. So recently I updated Perpetual Darkness so that is now actually a half decent half-chapter. No promises as to whether the rest will be up to scratch. My MOC collection is at never before seen heights in terms of amount, and a few people have said they would voice act for ToC! (shoutout to User:Nexus Pharazon and User:Chicken Bond) However, no auditions have been posted yet and I'd appreciate if those came soon-ish. But now, On to the good part:The MOCs! MOCs Today my full MOC collection will be on display of your pleasure: Enjoy! ToC Here are some MOCs I've made for The Outsider Chronicles. Kayan ReddKayan01.jpg|Kayan. You've seen him before, but I decided to be nice and show him to you again ReddKayan002.jpg ReddKayan0003.jpg|Rear view. Noklal ReddNoklal001.jpg|Noklal is a Rahlok disgraced by his clan for being humble. ReddNoklal002.jpg ReddNoklal003.jpg|Rear view. Xephyrox ReddXeph.001.jpg|General of the Outsiders, second only to Cultmaster Remunahk. ReddXeph.002.jpg ReddXeph.003.jpg|Rear view. Perpetual Darkness Here all the MOCs I've made so far for PD. Anthion ReddAnthion001.jpg|Anthion is a Veteran Toa of Magnetism that was originally intended to be a ToC character. I changed my mind at the last moment and now he's in PD! ReddAnthion002.jpg ReddAnthion003.jpg|Rear view. Avea ReddAvea001.jpg|Avea. Toa of lightning, trainee of Anthion and my little sister's (demanded) self-MOC ReddAvea002.jpg ReddAvea003.jpg ReddAvea004.jpg Theja ReddTheja001.jpg|Theja, a Veteran Toa of Plantlife taken prisoner by the Brotherhood of Makuta and experimented on by Kojol, hence the mechanical arm. ReddTheja002.jpg|Rear view. These usually come at the end of the gallery, but not this time >:D ReddTheja003.jpg|Fun fact: This MOC was originally the MOC for my old universe character Mexilarr. ReddTheja004.jpg|Ultra-high ankles. ReddTheja005.jpg|"I stare into your soul!" Vidax Vidax001.jpg|A mutated Marjosean named Vadix who joined a Makuta/Dark Hunter Strike Team. Vidax002.jpg|Rear view. The Gold Plate was chopped directly from Toa Jaller's shoulder, and gives Vidax an impressive amount of control over fire. Vidax003.jpg|I've got a lot of flack for those toes, and something tells me I'll get a lot more. Vidax004.jpg Malev ReddMalev.jpg|Gave Good ol' Malev a shield. It. He's gonna be in the same strike team as Vidax. Other Zakaz Turret Gun ZTG.jpg|A little thingamajig I ran up. Dunno what I'll use it for yet. ToC: New Voice Roles Matnunan: Ice Clan professor of Matamatics. Drayga: Desert clan attorney and secret agent. Plays an important role in tracking down members of The Outsiders. Remunahk: The Cultmaster of the Outsider's character has changed a little. Now think Voldemort+Fagin Mash-up. Or, if any of you have read Haroun and the Sea of Stories by Salman Rushdie, you can think Cultmaster Khattam-Shud. Xephyrox: Ditto Remunahk. He is now Bill Sykes+Skorr Others TBA Note: The Anthion Character is no longer open for auditions. Farewell Well, for another month I bid you all adieu. I hope too have another number bunch of cool MOCs to show in March, and more PD chapters to give you all! This is ReddKuta, Signing off. Category:Blog posts